


Your Tea, With Love

by mysteryAphrodite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Tea, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryAphrodite/pseuds/mysteryAphrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance Corporal Levi wants the comfort of a good cup of tea. But perhaps... served with something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Tea, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very slowly uploading all my works... As I am getting out of hiatus. Slowly. That is the keyword. Hehe. Hope you enjoy this!

 

The corporal sat with his right leg crossed over his other, scrawling beautiful cursive on papers over the grainy work desk. He was writing up his reports, due every other day by Commander Erwin Smith. At least 4 times a week, he had to take hours off his precious day to write paragraphs and paragraphs about the shitty brats he had to work with and train. Particularly one shitty brat.

 

Eren Jaeger.

 

Oh fuck, that kid had some major problems. One of them was the ability to turn into a titan. Not that that was really a problem, but it sure caused them. It could cause a civil war; hell, it almost did before he was put under the Scouting Legion’s supervision. The boy was shoved and pushed, literally, into Levi’s hand. And foot, as a matter of fact. But… did he really mind?

 

That thought shook his composure. The corporal realized he was thinking about the soldier. He stopped writing. He heaved a sigh and leaned back on the chair. Levi removed the thin framed glasses he was wearing and rubbed his eyes. They were swimming with black dots. He was spending too much time impeccably composing his reports.

 

He really needed a cup of tea at the moment.

 

Levi placed his pen down on top of the ink jar and shuffled his papers together. The ink had to be dry already. If it wasn’t… oh well. He did not even want to think about that possibility. He grudgingly lifted his ass off the chair and walked to the closed door of his office to open it.

 

He stuck his head out the door and spotted Hanji.

 

“Oi, Hanji. Go call that brat, Jaeger, to fetch a cup of tea. Preferably herbal and no sugar.”

 

The squad leader rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. “Why him? Do you like torturing him that much?”

 

Levi looked up, pretending to really think before giving his answer. “I don’t know, but I know he prefers being my personal dog over being experimented on by you.” he replied with a dull face.

 

Hanji guffawed. “Only you… Levi, could say he’s your dog with a straight face! Ha, he’s going to end up being more than that one day if you keep at it.”

 

“Keep at what? What the hell are you going on about now? I just want my fucking tea already.” Levi clutched the door knob, gave one more glance at Hanji, and slammed his door.

 

The bespectacled squad leader only grinned.

 

~

 

Two clear knocks woke Levi from his half-asleep state.

 

“Corporal Levi? I have your tea.”

 

He sat up straight at the voice. Finally. He would have his well-deserved tea.

 

He got up from his seat and opened the door. A quivering teen stood at the door, holding the tin tray with both his hands. It quietly amused him to see humanity’s greatest hope try to put on a brave face to serve him his tea.

 

“Bring it over here.” He beckoned toward his desk as he took graceful steps back. The boy followed, and Levi could hear the occasional clatter of the teaspoon on the tray. Jaeger took ridiculously heavy steps. Maybe that was because of his titan attributes that clung on to his human form?

 

Or nervousness…?

 

“Oi, Jaeger. Your huge steps are going to make the dust fall from the ceiling any moment now.” Levi took a seat and stared at the boy standing in front of him.

 

He glanced up and down his body and only said, “Put the damn tea down and serve it to me, you shitty brat. It better be herbal or you’re going to pick up your ass and get another full pot of tea back here.”

 

Eren stiffened. “R-right. Yes. It is herbal.” He took the teapot and started to pour a steady stream of hot tea into the corporal’s preferred teacup.

 

“I wasn’t asking if it was. Brat.”

 

Levi crossed his arms in impatience. “You’re lucky I’m tired today or you wouldn’t be standing there pouring my tea like you have all fucking day.”

 

The teen took that as a sign to hurry up and did. He almost overfilled the cup at that. “Milk, sir?”

 

“No, don’t put anything in it at all.” 

 

Eren placed the filled little teacup on the saucer and handed it to the corporal, not meeting his eyes.

 

Levi took a silent sip, contemplating the taste. “The heavens must have opened and the angels are singing their grandest aria. You didn’t fuck up my tea.”

 

The boy relaxed a bit, but seemed a bit insulted.

 

“Sit.” The corporal continued to drink his tea after saying so.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

He didn’t answer. He was trying to calm down from all the stress with a quiet cup of tea.

 

“Sir, you said you were tired earlier. May I ask why?”

 

Levi placed the teacup and saucer down heavily. “Because I have to write countless fun reports about shitty brats like you.” he deadpanned.

 

“O-oh.” Eren commented. He didn’t seem to get the insult all too well. “Do you need me to help you relax, corporal? I’m really good at calming others down…”

 

Levi tried not to choke. “You, helping others relax? You can’t even buckle your own belts in a reasonable amount of time. What are you going to do, Jaeger? Give me a kiss and tell me my booboo is going to get better?” he mocked.

 

Eren dug his fingers into the sides of his thigh. “D-do you want me to, corporal?”

 

He left the words, ‘Because I do want to kiss you, sir.”, unspoken.

 

Levi glanced down at the still liquid in his cup and traced circles on the rough wooden table. Why not? It wouldn’t hurt to kiss the adorable little shit, stuttering and serving him tea.

 

He stood up and leaned over the desk a few inches. “Just kiss me already, brat.” He tapped a finger on his bottom lip, indicating that he wanted it.

 

Eren’s face flushed, and he leaned in to place his lips on the corporal’s.

 

Levi had his eyes closed, letting the boy do whatever he wanted. Eren’s warm, supple lips met his in a sweet touch, embracing him deeper. He felt a calloused hand rub his cheek and slender fingers trace his jaw line.

 

The corporal hummed and deepened the kiss, pulling the teen by his shoulder trying to close the gap between them. The desk got in the way.

 

He stopped the kiss to get a breath of air. “This… damn… desk…” He yanked Eren’s left arm and that pulled him right onto the desk, on his hands and knees, lips in front of lips.

 

Levi grabbed onto his sandy brown hair and pushed his head down, meeting his lips again. He ran his tongue along the boy’s lower lip and chewed on it gently.

 

“C-cor…poral…” Eren whispered between breaths.

 

Levi pulled away, still holding onto his brown locks. “It’s alright, Jaeger.” He released his tight grasp.

 

Their eyes locked in a deep gaze. Eren was seated on the desk, with his body twisted so he could better face the corporal. He placed a hand on Levi’s back, and gently rubbed it up and down.

 

“S-sir… please don’t be stressed out anymore.” He pleaded softly with worried eyes.

 

Levi placed a chaste kiss on the boy’s open mouth. “You’re so fucking clueless. If I weren’t stressed out, then I couldn’t call you to comfort me like this.”

 

The teen’s face flushed pink and turned away.

 

“That’s a cute color on you, Jaeger. Will it always turn that way when we kiss?”

 

Eren placed both hands on the desk for support. “I… I don’t know.”

 

Levi caressed the boy’s cheek with his left hand and leaned forward to murmur something on the boy’s lips. The hot breath made him gasp.

 

“Then I guess we will have to find out.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
